dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
DnDWiki:Moradin
Moradin is the chief deity in the dwarven pantheon in the Dungeons & Dragons game and is a member of the default D&D pantheon. Moradin's domains are Creation, Earth, Good, Law, and ProtectionAccording to the D&D 3rd Edition book Deities and Demigods and the 3.5 Player's Handbook, his domains are only Earth, Good, Law, and Protection.. His titles include Soul Forger, Dwarffather, the All-Father, and the Creator. He created the first dwarves out of earthen materials and tutored them in dwarven ways. In many campaign settings, the dwarven pantheon of gods consists of the leader Moradin, as well as Abbathor, Berronar Truesilver, Clanggedin Silverbeard, Dugmaren Brightmantle, Dumathoin, Muamman Duathal, and Vergadain. Other dwarven gods may be present in different campaign settings. Moradin's realm is Erackinor, on the plane of Mount Celestia, which he shares with his wife Berronar. Relationships Moradin is the head of the dwarven pantheon. He is married to Berronar Truesilver, and counts Gruumsh and Maglubiyet among his most fierce foes. Worshippers Moradin charges his followers with the task of removing the kingdoms of orcs and wiping out the followers of Gruumsh. He is upset if they flee from their foes or kill their fellow dwarves. Clergy Moradin's clerics wear earthy colors, with chain mail and silvered helms. His clerics are usually drawn from family lines, like most dwarven occupations. Hammers of Moradin The Hammers of Moradin are an elite military order dominated by crusaders and fighting clerics with chapters in nearly every dwarven stronghold and members drawn from every dwarven clan. The Hammers serve both as commanders of dwarven armies and as an elite strike force skilled in dealing with anything from large groups of orcs to great wyrms to malevolent fiends from the Lower Planes. The order is dedicated to the defense of existing dwarven holdings and the carving out of new dwarven territories. Individual chapters have a great deal of local autonomy but, in times of great crisis, a Grand Council (the reigning monarchs and senior Hammers of the affected region) assemble to plot strategy and divine Moradin's will. Another elite military order of Moradin is the Order of the Anvil of Light. Lead by their leader Barock Stormbeard of the Stormbeard clan who has lead this group for ages it seems. The groups latest information is having to deal with a deity trying to return to the Material Plane. Temples and rituals Moradin is worshipped at forges and hearths. Melted metals are sacrificed to him monthly. Holy days Moradin's holy days fall during the crescent moon. Creative origins Moradin was created by James M. Ward for the Deities and Demigods Cyclopedia (1980). Notes References *Boyd, Eric L. Demihuman Deities (TSR, 1998). *Boyd, Eric L, and Erik Mona. Faiths and Pantheons (Wizards of the Coast, 2002). *Greenwood, Ed. Dwarves Deep (TSR, 1990). *McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996). *Noonan, David. Complete Divine (Wizards of the Coast, 2004). *Redman, Rich, Skip Williams, and James Wyatt. Deities and Demigods (Wizards of the Coast, 2002). *Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992). *Ward, James and Robert Kuntz. Deities and Demigods (TSR, 1980). Category:Deities Category:Forgotten Realms deities Category:Greyhawk deities